Kunkka
Kunkka, the Admiral, is a melee strength hero who excels at dealing damage, doesn't matter if the enemy is alone or a lot. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore As Admiral of the mighty Claddish Navy, Kunkka was charged with protecting the isles of his homeland when the Demons of the Cataract made a concerted grab at the lands of men. After years of small sorties, and increasingly bold and devastating attacks, the Demon Fleet flung all its carnivorous ships at the Trembling Isle. Desperate, the Suicide-Mages of Cladd committed their ultimate rite, summoning a host of ancestral spirits to protect the fleet. Against the Demons, this was just barely enough to turn the tide. As Kunkka watched the Demons take his ships down one by one, he had the satisfaction of wearing away their fleet with his ancestral magic. But at the battle's peak, something in the clash of demons, men and atavistic spirits must have stirred a fourth power that had been slumbering in the depths. The waves rose up in towering spouts around the few remaining ships, and Maelrawn the Tentacular appeared amid the fray. His tendrils wove among the ships, drawing demon and human craft together, churning the water and wind into a raging chaos. What happened in the crucible of that storm, none may truly say. The Cataract roars off into the void, deserted by its former denizens. Kunkka is now Admiral of but one ship, a ghostly rig which endlessly replays the final seconds of its destruction. Whether he died in that crash is anyone's guess. Not even Tidehunter, who summoned Maelrawn, knows for sure. Abilities Q: Torrent 90/100/110/120/160/200 mana || 16/14/12/10/10/10 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Summons a rising torrent that, after a short delay, hurls enemy units into the sky, stunning, dealing damage and slowing movement speed. Cast Range: 1500 Cast Point: 0.4 Radius: 225 (Talent 325) Delay: 1.6 Total Damage: 75/150/225/300/650/1000 (Talent 195/270/345/420/770/1120) Move Speed Slow: 35% Slow Duration: 1.75/2.5/3.25/4/4.75/5.5 Stun Duration: 1.6 --- W: Tidebringer 13/10/7/4/4/4 cooldown (Talent 11.5/8.5/5.5/2.5/2.5/2.5) Ability: Target Unit/Autocast || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Physical || Pierces Spell Immunity: Yes Kunkka's legendary sword grants increased damage and cleaves a large area of effect in front of him for a single strike. Cast Range: 150 Starting Radius: 150 Distance: 650/800/950/1100/1150/1200 End Radius: 500/550/600/650/675/700 Cleave Damage: 100% Attack Damage Bonus: 25/50/75/100/175/250 --- E: X Marks the Spot 50 mana || 26/20/14/8/7/6 cooldown Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemy Heroes/Allied Heroes || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: No Targets a friendly or enemy Hero, marks their position with an X, and returns them to it after several seconds. Kunkka can trigger the return at any time during the duration. Lasts twice as long on allied heroes. Cast Range: 400/600/800/1000/1100/1200 Cast Point: 0.4 Enemy Duration: 4 Allies Duration: 8 Note: -After casted, Return replaces E until return is casted or duration exceeded. Casting Return causes the target to return to X sooner than the duration. --- R: Ghostship 125/175/225/475/725 mana || 60/50/40/40/40 cooldown Ability: Target Point || Affects: Enemies/Allied Heroes || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Summons a ghostly ship that sails through the battle before smashing apart, damaging and stunning all enemies caught near the wreckage. Allied heroes touched by the Ghostship are given a swig of The Admiral's Rum, receiving bonus movement speed and a delayed reaction to incoming damage. Cast Range: 1000 Cast Point: 0.3 Ship Radius: 425 Drag Radius: 0 (Aghanim's Scepter: 200) Travel Distance: 2000 (Aghanim's Scepter: 1000) Number of Ships: 1 (Talent 3) Ship Spawn Interval: 2.8 Impact Damage: 400/500/600/1100/1600 Rum Move Speed Bonus: 10% Rum Damage Reduction: 40%/45%/50%/55%/60% Rum Duration: 10 Rum Hangover Duration: 10 Stun Duration: 1.4 Note: -''Aghanim's Scepter'' Effect: Drags enemies with the Ghostship towards the crash site. Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * More trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source